


No more?

by ImagineStarkQuill (IronEyes)



Series: Tiny Tony [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: after civil war, deaged, just friendship between peter and tony, mean avengers at first, toddler!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/ImagineStarkQuill
Summary: Tony gets deaged and the guardians have to take care of him. What happens when the avengers find out?





	No more?

**Author's Note:**

> asked on tumblr: I have a prompt, if that's ok. Also I want to mention I absolutely love these stories <3\. My prompt for weird Wednesday is Tony gets deaged and the guardians have to take care of him. Maybe they are on earth and Cap along with the x-avengers visit because they heard what happened and Cap thinks their better to take care of kid!Tony?

“So he stays like that?” asks Peter and looks down at Tony. Doctor Cho shrugs.

“I don’t have an answer for that. But mostly magic loses their strength after a few weeks. But i will contact Thor and Doctor Strange.” is her answer and Peter nods.

Tony sits on the floor and looks at some toy blocks, but he doesn’t touch them. He looks incredible sweet like that.

“Okay thank you so much for your time.” says Peter and then lifts Tony up. He seems like around three years old and is healthy. To be honest that is the only thing that matters.

“You were so brave.” says Peter to Tony when they leave the building. She had to take some blood from Tony and Peter thought he would cry at all the examinations. But he was quiet and really brave.

“Otay.” says Tony and smiles a bit. Peter wants to cuddle him. What a sweet boy.

“And?” asks Gamora, when Peter enters the Tower and he shrugs.

“Nothing she can do right now. But maybe Tonys other friends can help.” says Peter and he tries to sound happy, so he doesn’t upset Tony.

“Alright. Well i send Drax with Rocket and Groot to buy some things for him. So he doesn’t have to wear that big shirt all the time.” says Gamora and Peter groans.

“Why would you send these idiots?” asks Peter and Gamora laughs.

“Because i have a date!” she answers and is gone. Peter chuckles. There was a time where he would be jealous, but it changed a lot in the last year.

“Yondu?” yells Peter then and a moment later Yondu comes into the kitchen.

“What?” asks Yondu and he sounds annoyed. Tony giggles and holds his little hands out.

“Up!” he says excited and Yondu looks at him.

“I want to make dinner. Can you watch him?” asks Peter and Tony still tries to get to Yondu.

“If i _have_ to.” answers Yondu but Peter knows thats a lie. Yondu adores Tony. But of course he would never say that.

Yondu takes him and Tony giggles again.

“Blue!” he says and points at Yondus skin. Yondu has to laugh at that.

“Thats right. You are a real genius yeah?” says Yondu and Tony nods seriously at that.

“W-wanna make you p-proud.” Tony says then and Yondu stops smiling. Even Peter stops with the cooking and looks over to them.

“Me? Why?” asks Yondu and sits on the corner bench. Tony looks incredible sad and sniffles.

Tony shrugs at that and looks down.

“Hey buddy. Talk to me. Nobody is going to be angry.” says Yondu and he sounds incredible fondly now.

“N-no yelling?” asks Tony and Peter bends a spoon, so angry is he. They all know a bit about Tonys past. First his father, than obie, the avengers….

“Of course not, little one.” says Yondu and Tony sniffles again.

“Father says… i…i can’t have…f-feelings. But i like you all. Want you to like me, t-oo.” cries Tony then and now Peter goes over to him and helps Tony on his lap.

They don’t know for sure if Tony remembers that he is iron man and their friend. He doesn’t have his adult mind, but he knows most things anyway. He squealed happily when he saw the iron man suit and he trusted the guardians immediately.

“Oh honey. It’s okay to have feelings, hm? We all love you very much.” says Peter and kisses Tony on the dark curls. God it breaks his heart. Tony is still crying and he seems to be ashamed for that.

“S-sorry. I-im bad.” cries Tony and he tries to stop the tears with his hands. Yondu strokes his cheek.

“Its alright to cry.” says Yondu and he sounds so sweet that Peter wishes he could remember how Yondu treated him when he was a child.

“Shhh.” says Peter and he rocks Tony a bit. It takes over ten minutes to calm him down and he only stops crying when Yondu whistles slowly.

“I’m gonna take him to bed.” says Yondu and Peter nods. He goes back to the food. And sighs.

“And Quill? If you ever talk about that…” starts Yondu and Peter laughs.

“… _you’ll eat me_. I know.” answers Peter and Yondu smiles.

“That’s my son.” says Yondu and even he sounds gruffly when he says things like that. Peter chuckles to himself.

“What am i going to do with you, hm?” says Yondu and he lays Tony down in a bed in one of the guest rooms near the kitchen. Tony looks sleepily at him.

“W-will you g-give me away?” mumbles Tony and Yondu shakes his head.

“Never.” he says and then whistles.

His arrow shows up a second later and Yondu lets him fly through the room and whistles a song to that. Tony giggles finally at that and tries to hold his hands up to get the arrow.

After a while his breath evens out and he is asleep. Yondu laughs and covers him with a blanket. The arrow was always a great trick to get Peter to sleep.

 

*

 

“Are you kidding me?” says Peter half an hour later when he sits with Tony on the table and tries to feed him.

“What?” asks Drax and puts nearly twenty bags down. Peter wants to cry, even though Tony doesn’t mind when they spend his money on things. He still feels bad about it.

“That is too much!” says Peter and Yondu laughs, as he opens a bag.

“This is too _good_.” laughs Yondu and shows Peter the iron man onesie. Okay even Peter laughs at that.

“Would you like to wear that?” asks Rocket and he grins at Tony. Tony claps his hand and then seems to remember something and stops.

“Please.” he says shyly and Rocket coos.

“Oh god. I hate him, why is he so polite and cute?” says Rocket and Groot on his shoulder laughs.

“We will dress you after dinner.” says Peter and gets Tonys attention back. Rocket sits down and gets a plate for himself and Groot.

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah i don’t know either. Quill what is this?” asks Rocket and holds a broccoli up.

“It looks like a small Groot.”

“I am Groot.”

“Well a even smaller Groot.” grins Rocket and Peter laughs.

“That’s a vegetable you idiot.” says Peter and holds his fork up for Tony, who eats the broccoli immediately.

“Why would we need to eat that?” asks Drax after he ate some and spit it back out.

“Its healthy and Tony needs to be healthy.” says Peter and feeds Tony some more. He knows that when he was a little kid he would never eat any vegetables, but Tony does it without any objection. He is such s sweet little boy.

“More, please?” asks Tony and Peter wishes adult Tony would also ask for more food sometimes.

“Anything for my good boy.” says Peter and Tony grins so wide, that Peter can’t help himself and kisses him wetly on the cheek.

Rocket gags but its worth it, because he has never seen Tony this happy before.

 

*

 

“What are you doing?” asks Gamora a while later when Peter goes through all those bags.

“Ah Drax, Rocket and Groot…bought a bit much.” answers Peter and shows her all those toys and the clothes.

Tony sits on the ground and looks at some toy blogs again. But like earlier at Doctor Cho he doesn’t touch them.

“Do you want to play?” says Gamora and she kneels down next to Tony. He looks incredible sweet in his ironman onesie and she has to smile at him.

“Play?” asks Tony back and Gamora nods. Peter is glad that Tony doesn’t look at him. Because he is so angry and nearly smashes another toy. Even he had a lot of toys in space with Yondu but it doesn’t seem like Tony had any when he was little.

“Of course!” says Gamora and she sounds excited. Tony picks up a block and he still looks afraid. But when Gamora only nods he places the block in front of him and takes another one.

When four blocks are in front of him he stops. Gamora slides over to him and gasps.

The blocks have letters on them and it spells “Tony”. She smiles. Of course he can read and spell sooner than he can walk safely.

“That is beautiful Tony. I’m so proud of you. But you can just play you know? Make a mess.” says Gamora and Tony seems a bit unsure.

“How?” he asks shyly and this time Peter crushes a rattle.

“Yeah. We could build something with them, see? It doesn’t have to make sense with the letters.” answers Gamora and she builds a little tower out of three blocks. Tony seems to be astonished at that.

He claps his hands and stands up. He is still not really sure on his legs but he manages and takes another block. Carefully he puts it on the top. Gamora claps.

“Thats it darling!” she says and Tony giggles. He takes another blog and this time Gamora helps him, because Tony is really short for a child his age.

Ten minutes later Tony squeals with laughter. Drax has Peter on his shoulders and Peter holds Tony up, so Tony can put another block on his tower.

“Be careful.” says Rocket and Groot has his hands in front of his eyes.

Tony puts the block down and the tower wobbles but he doesn’t fall down.

Everybody cheers at that. For a little moment Peter thinks it could stay like that.

But of course it doesn’t.

 

*

 

“Where is he?”

Peter nearly has a heart attack when Captain America stands in his kitchen. Dude. What the hell.

“Who?” asks Peter when he calms down enough to answers.

“Tony. We heard what happened to him.” says Sam who comes around the corner.

“He is with us.” says Peter. _Where else?_ He doesn’t say. But its a close call.

“Well then pack his things. We are leaving in 30 minutes.” says Cap and Peter laughs.

“As if.” he nearly spats and Steve turns back to him.

“Come again?” asks Steve and Peter wants to _come again_ , but then Tony toddles into the kitchen.

“P-Petey look!” says Tony and he holds up a drawing. But he stops when he sees Steve and Sam.

“Tony! There you are. What are you wearing? Go change, then we will leave.” says Steve and Peter wants to slap him. He knows that Steve doesn’t have any kids, but clearly he knows nothing about them.

Tony stands there and drops the drawing. And then he says a word, he never used the last week before.

“No!” he screams and then weeps bitterly. Peters heart breaks at the sight and he goes over to Tony and picks him up.

“Are you crazy?” asks Sam now, too and Peter huffs.

“I… i thought he was just…small, not a real child.” says Steve and Tony cries even more at that. He hides his face against Peters neck and clutches his hands into Peters shirt.

Peter won’t tell Steve that Tony still knows who he is.

“S-sorry. Sorry. S-Sorry.” Tony says the word a thousand times and he can’t stop crying. Peter strokes his hair and tries to calm him down.

“What are you doing with my favorite grandchild?” growls Yondu know and Peter rolls his eyes. Tony isn’t his grandchild but Yondu doesn’t care about that.

(and even _if_ he was - he would be his _only_ grandchild - so of course the favorite. i mean come on. Peter is also his only son and therefore the favourite. Thank you very much.)

“He comes with us.” says Steve again and slowly the other avengers fill the room. Peter wants to scream. Gamora is out with Rocket, Groot and Drax.

“S-sorry.” Tony cries again and Peter holds him a bit tighter.

“Why are you sorry?” whispers Peter and Tony struggles to answer.

“I…i’m bad.” he whimpers and Peter shakes his head.

“No you are a good boy, remember? Why do you think you were bad?”, asks Peter and Tony looks at him. His face is red and his eyes are puffy.

“cause C-captain ‘merica is here.” Tony whispers back and big tears are still streaming down his face.

“Tony.” says Steve now and Tony jerks again.

“Help me.” bawls Tony and Yondu whistles. A moment later the arrow stops in front of Steve.

“You won’t touch him.” says Yondu calmly and Steve lowers his hand.

“What is wrong with him?” asks Wanda and Natasha shakes her head.

“He is afraid of us.” whispers Bucky and Peter looks at him.

“D-don’t let them h-hurt me. I had lots of owies last time.” weeps Tony and Yondu growls.

“Oh Tony.” says Natasha and Tony looks at her.

“T-tasha.” he whispers and Natasha comes closer.

“Its okay bambino.” says Natasha and Tony holds his hands out. Peter lets go of him and Natasha holds him.

“I missed you.” says Natasha and she cuddles him. Tony cries but hugs her back.

“I wanna stay with P-petey.” says Tony and Natasha nods.

“Thats fair. You can stay here. But i will visit you every week, that alright?” says Natasha and kisses Tonys tears away. He giggles and nods.

“M-miss you”. Tony says then and he holds a hand out for Clint.

Clint looks so shocked but he takes Tony anyway. The moment Tony cuddles against him, Clint breaks down to tears.

“Oh god Tony. I’m so sorry. I made so many mistakes and i was such an asshole in the raft. Please forgive me.” says Clint and Tony just nods.

He doesn’t want to go towards Wanda or Scott. But when Clints sets him on the ground. He waves shyly towards Sam.

Sam laughs.

“Hey champ. I’m sorry too. And don’t hear what the old man says, i like your outfit.” says Sam and Tony giggles at that. He wears a captain america onesie that he picked himself this morning.

Peter knows that Tony hasn’t forgive Steve, but he still adores Captain America.

(Beside there were no Starlord onesies so far) ((And why is that?! Peter doesn’t understand that.))

Tony then turns to Steve. He looks incredible shy.

“No owies?” he asks and Steve gasps. And before someone can say anything Steve picks him up and cries into Tonys hair.

“Never again.” whispers Steve again and again. Tony doesn’t cry but he seems exhausted. He sucks on his thumb and yawns.

“Aw.” says Bucky and Tony looks to him. He smiles at Bucky and waves at him, too.

“He still stays with us.” says Peter when Tony closes his eyes and seems to fall asleep in Steves arms.

“Of course.” says Natasha and with a thud Yondus arrow falls on the ground.

“Dude that’s a sick arrow. Where the fuck did you get it?” asks Clint and everybody in the room shushes him.

“Not in front of him.” says Bucky seriously but Tony just mumbles something in his sleep.

 

*

 

“Byebye.” says Tony in the evening and Natasha kisses his cheek.

“Bye Tony. We’ll visit you soon.” is her answer and Tony waves at the avengers.

“Be a good boy for me, yeah?” asks Steve and he kisses Tony on the cheek, too.

“The best.” answers Tony proudly and Peter laughs.

“But you are already he best.” grins Sam and Tony blushes a deep red. He giggles again and Bucky pets his cheek.

“Thank you.” says Bucky and Tony smiles shyly at him.

They wave them again and then the avengers are gone. Even though this visit ended good, Peter is sure the next visit is gonna be a stressful one. Well…if Tony is big again by then.

“So what do you say? Do you wanna watch a movie?” asks Peter and Tony squeals.

When they all are in the living room Tony sits on Peters lap and giggles whenever Dori says something funny.

“Are you happy?” asks Peter after a while. Tony yawns and rubs his eyes, but he nods. It will only take a few minutes and then he will be asleep. Peter smiles.

“Love you lots.” mumbles Tony and Peter holds him a bit tighter.

Peter doesn’t know a lot of things. But he knows Tony deserves all the love in the world. And more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr](https://imaginestarkquill.tumblr.com)


End file.
